


【Mystic Messenger】who is the cutest - Continue

by Icefllaya



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefllaya/pseuds/Icefllaya





	【Mystic Messenger】who is the cutest - Continue

从lof备份  
初次发布于lofter

【Mystic Messenger】who is the cutest - Continue  
#说在前面#  
我家小Lau @Lauciotz_Choi <-就是这位太太的 who is the cutest 说好的后续（要不是情人节我还想不起来码字（x  
“此时，人群中另一个MC蹦了出来，‘论可爱，我家的Saeran是不会输的！’。”这种展开（x彻底放飞自我的沙雕文风  
纯粹爽文，不要认真  
又名，X等分的MC（被打

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“论可爱，我家Saeran是不会输的！”  
原本因MC和Jaehee‘谁最可爱’的争论而胶着的现场情况，被一个很熟悉的声音打破了。  
人群中出现了一张和MC一样的脸！  
“呃……这位小姐，你是什么人？”现场还算清醒的Saeyoung有些难以言喻地问那位突然杀出的小姐，“或者说，你和MC是什么关系。”  
“我，嗯，你就理解为另一个世界线的MC好了，”长着和Saeyoung家MC同样面孔，但是气质完全不同，以至于你绝对不会认错的姑娘说，“为了区分你们可以叫我MCC。”  
自称是另一个世界线的MCC小姐在进行了极为简单的自我介绍后，又回头加入了战局。

“所以我说，我家Saeran才是最可爱的。”MCC小姐言之凿凿，“你知道这孩子亲他一下他就会脸红到耳朵嘛！而且还会跟兔子一样逃跑的！调戏他简直超有趣！”  
“另一个世界的我你是不是暴露了什么不得了的性癖，”这个时间线的MC小姐一脸嫌弃，“说到这个，Saeyoung也会红耳朵而且红的看起来就很好吃的样子啊！！嘴上老司机其实真要踩油门的时候比谁都紧张超——可爱！！”  
“Zen才是，成天说男人都是狼，其实写作狼人读作puppy。”Jaehee语不惊人死不休地来了一句，引得两位MC小姐都愣愣地扭头看她。  
“……Jaehee”  
“我不知道你还了解到了这个份儿上。”MC有些艰难地说。  
“我小看你的粉丝忠实度了抱歉。”MCC双手合十。  
“不，我只是，”受到酒精影响有些头疼的秘书小姐撑住了额头，“只是冥冥中有个很熟悉的声音告诉我的，说什么‘在可爱上绝对不能输给那一对儿番茄脑袋’。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“MCC，”可能是因为接连信息量过大，MC的酒反而醒了不少，“这是不是又是另一个世界线的‘我’。”  
“是的，如果我们不赶紧结束战斗的话，我相信还有更多世界线的‘我’会加入到战局中。”  
MC和MCC小姐极有默契地对视了一眼。  
【【还是我家Saeyoung/Saeran最可爱了！！】】

与此同时，在距离三位女士的不远处。  
“那个，”Yoosung颤巍巍地举手，“你们是不是谁去阻止她们一下？”  
Choi家双胞胎和新秀演员仿佛被那里来的魔法师下了沉默咒语。  
源自三位女士的争吵声此起彼伏地传过来。  
“你看我家Saeyoung穿围裙做饭的样子超可爱！虽然他只做的好三明治。”/“啧，给你见识一下我家Saeran做的烛光晚餐！蛋糕是巧克力熔岩蛋糕还用奶油做了小兔子哦！小！兔！子！”/“说到这个，你们必须欣赏一下Zen吃鲷鱼烧时候的自拍！这个神仙颜值随便一拍都是硬照！”  
“你看Saeran穿Ray时候的小少爷衣服简直乖得不像二十多岁的人！可爱得我可以一口吃掉！”  
“Zen新作舞台剧的造型你们看看啊！看看这个腹肌和长腿好吗！”  
“哼哼哼……我家Saeyoung怎么可能输给你们——看！Saeyoung的女仆小姐！是不是又可爱又性感！”  
“开玩笑，我家Saeran穿女装怎么可能输给你！”  
“Zen之前说过要接一个反串女性的舞台剧角色……”  
……  
随着几位女士争执的内容越来越激烈，舆论漩涡中心的三位男士面色肉眼可见地阴沉了下来。  
“我觉得，你们再不去阻止她们，大概就没什么个人隐私可言了。”Jumin中肯地评价，“不算新来的那位小姐，MC和Jaehee也基本魔障了。”

“……我家Saeran眨着水汪汪的碧绿眼睛卖萌的时候就和森林里的小白兔一样惹人怜爱！”  
“那我家Saeyoung就是粘人的猫咪！平时调皮捣蛋外人都爱答不理但是对你就会粘过来撒娇露出肚皮！”  
“犬系男友才是最棒的好吗！Zenny不仅是犬系还是大型犬系，不仅会对想伤害你的人凶狠，而且对你超暖超Sweet啊只想撸他的白毛啊！”  
“那是你没见过我家Saeyoung当特工的时候……”  
“Saeran……”  
“Zen小时候……”

估计是再也听不下去了，Choi家兄弟和Zen你看看我，我看看你，最后还是Saeyoung顶不住压力——他要是再不出手，他亲爱的未婚妻就要连他内裤是什么花纹的都要抖露出来了。  
“你们三个……”Saeyoung挠了挠那头红发，也不管姑娘们正吵到哪里就强行参与进了对话，“差不多了我们……”  
【【【Saeyoung！/Luciel！】】】  
三个姑娘同时扭头，虽然她们的长相不尽相同，但眼神里带着同样让人想退却的坚毅神色。  
【【【你说是不是你/我家Saeran/我家Zenny最可爱！】】】  
Saeyoung忍不住往后退了一步。  
【【【你说啊！】】】

“我，我……！！！”

Saeyoung Choi猛然从梦中惊醒，呆坐在床上半天才反应过来自己做了个多糟糕的梦。  
“这还真是，”Saeyoung忍不住龇牙咧嘴地揉起了自己的太阳穴，“太可怕了……”  
身边自家的未婚妻还在睡着，像是做着什么美梦一样，并没有被Saeyoung吵醒。看着MC安心的睡脸，Saeyoung的心都柔软了，伸出手指小心地抚摸上MC手感极好的皮肤。  
“吵什么谁是最可爱的，”  
红发的前·黑客特工嘟囔着，

【分明你才是最可爱的——】  
同一时刻，不同世界线的他们，对着身边的恋人或小心或温柔或坚定地说出同样的话语。

END

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
其实我考虑过把Jumin线Yoosung线乃至Jaehee线V线的MC都写出来的【我可以，我真的可以.jpeg  
七等分的MC（再度被打（x

那么各位，再次给你们拜个晚年。（什么不对（不要在意这些小事（x


End file.
